More Than That
by Mi-chan
Summary: My first song fic! Kenyako! kenyako! kenyako! You know, there arent enough kenyako stories out there. So i hope to change that by posting my stories. even though im not a good writer.


More Than That  
*Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon or Backstreet boys. Also, " " means that those are the lyrics. There also might be some mistakes with the lyrics. I tried figuring them out by listening to the song. Please R&R. *  
  
"I can see that you've been crying  
You can't hide it with the light  
What's the use if you deny it?  
What you have is wrong"  
  
Ken has always really liked Yolei. He just wished that he had told her his feelings before now. He wished that she did not go through what she did. Yolei had just broken up with her long time boyfriend, Alex. He meant everything to Yolei. Ken wished he could do something to make her feel better.  
  
"I couldn't promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, I would say whatever it takes   
To keep you mine  
To truth between the light"  
  
Ken decided to visit Yolei's house. When he arrived, Yolei answered the door looking really upset. "Hi Yolei." Ken asked her. Yolei snapped at him saying, "Go away! I don't want to see anybody right now!" She tried to slam the door but Ken got in the doorframe begging her to listen to him.  
  
"I will love you more that that  
I will say the words and take them back  
Don't you give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that"  
  
Ken finally convinced Yolei to let him in. "Yolei, I know exactly how you feel. Everyone knows that Alex is a really big jerk. Just forget about him, baby." Ken said to try and comfort her. "What did you just call me?" Yolei asked him curiously. Ken smiled at her and then told her "I called you baby." He took her hand and held it tight.  
  
"Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on  
Don't you see it's now or never  
Because I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing it will end"  
  
"Yolei, ever since the first time I saw you, I knew that I loved you. I just never had the courage to tell you." Yolei interrupted him by saying "So you think that you can use kind works to make me feel better? Well, it isn't working. I will ALWAYS love Alex, no matter what anyone else thinks! Good-bye Ken!" Ken was shocked by what he just heard. He gave Yolei a CD just before he left. "Yolei, I want you to listen to this CD. I think it best explains what I am trying to say." He walked over to the door and went outside. Yolei took the CD to her room and listened to it.  
  
"I will love you more than that  
I will say the words then take them back  
Don't you give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
There's not a day that passes by   
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
It's not too late to change your mind  
To take my hand  
Don't say goodbye"  
  
Yolei was shocked when she heard the song. She thought to herself, "What have I done? Ken was trying to tell me that he loved me and I was a complete bitch to him. I have to apologize to him this very minute." She ran out the door and found him sitting on the stairs. "Did you listen to the song?" He asked her. "Yes, Ken, I did. And I came to apologize for the way I treated you. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. The truth is, Ken, I really like you too." She said crying. Ken held her close to him and kissed her. "Yolei..." he said pulling her closer to him "I love you." Yolei held him tightly and whispered to him "I love you too, Ken."  
  
"I will love you more than that  
I would say the words then take them back  
Oh, I will love you more than that  
I would say the words then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than  
Oh, I will love you more than that  
I would say the words then take them back  
Don't you give loneliness a chance  
Baby, listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that."  
  
*How's that for my first fic? Again, please R&R! If you all like this one enough I will write another song fic. *   



End file.
